The aim of this protocol is to study the role of zinc and its effect on collagen markers in the process of tissue repair in esophagitis and other forms of gastroesophageal injury in children. Additionally, we plan to see if serum biochemical markers may be used as a non-invasive method to monitor tissue repair and response to therapy in children with upper gastrointestinal disease.